Retrouvailles
by LegMa
Summary: Suite à son retour dans la ville de Storybrooke -après avoir retrouvé la mémoire- Emma revoit enfin Regina. Voici leurs retrouvailles tout en douceur... .


**Auteur: **Legma

**Titre: **Retrouvailles

**Ship: **Swan Queen

**Rating: **K+

**Résumé: **Suite à son retour dans la ville de Storybrooke -après avoir retrouvé la mémoire- Emma revoit enfin Regina. Voici leurs retrouvailles tout en douceur... .

**Disclaimer: **Je ne possède pas la série, sinon y aurait plus de logique dans les épisodes. Seul cet OS m'appartient.

**Note de l'auteur: **Je suis vraiment désolée pour les lecteurs attendant une suite à 'Accident transitoire'. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé l'inspiration pour en faire une mais j'y travaille ;) Merci, par ailleurs pour votre accueil et les reviews que j'ai pu avoir. C'est grandement apprécié.

J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira.

Bonne lecture :)

**oOoOooOoOo**

**Retrouvailles**

Lorsque Emma sortit de chez ses parents et qu'elle vit Regina se diriger vers le Granny's, son souffle resta dans la gorge.

Un an.

Cela faisait un an qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu.

Bien qu'elle n'en eût pas souvenir du tout, son esprit semblait le ressentir différemment et ce fut un mélange d'émotions qui se disputèrent la première place dans son corps, en ce moment même.

Un an... .

Sans perdre plus de temps, elle traversa la route en trottinant jusqu'à la brune qui lui tournait le dos.

- Hey, l'interpella-t-elle légèrement essoufflée.

Regina, perdue dans ses pensées, ne reconnue pas la voix et ce fut avec un agacement perpétué de sa mauvaise journée très matinale, qu'elle se stoppa et décida de dire sa façon de penser tout en se retournant.

- Quel est le problème avec ces personnes qui ne sont pas fichues de dire les no

Elle s'arrêta d'un coup dans sa tirade lorsqu'elle fit face à la blonde, arrêtée cinq pieds derrière elle.

- Hey ! s'exclama-t-elle alors, perdant tout sentiment d'irritation.

Emma sourit doucement, amusée de son comportement, et ce fut les mains dans les poches du duffle coat rouge qu'elle fit un petit pas en avant.

- Toutes mes excuses, Madame le Maire, taquina-t-elle.

Regina se départit de son état de surprise et répondit dans un même sourire.

- C'est 'Regina', pour vous, ma chère.

Pendant quelques instants, les deux jeunes femmes se dévisagèrent en silence, leurs sourires changeant à tour de rôle de degrés de contentement au fur et à mesure des émotions qui se multipliaient en elles.

La brune avait du mal à se faire à l'image qui se peignait devant les yeux. Elle avait attendu ce moment depuis tant de temps... .

Et il se présentait enfin !

- Vous êtes vraiment ici, murmura-t-elle en allant délicatement à sa rencontre.

- Oui, imita Emma. Je suis bien là.

Elle ne rêvait donc pas. Emma était réellement de retour à Storybrooke... dans sa vie.

- Il y a longtemps ?

- Oh hum, non. Je suis arrivée cette nuit.

- Le Capitaine a donc réussi sa mission, plaisanta-t-elle à moitié.

- Ouais, ricana Emma. Et croyez-moi, ça n'a pas été une mince affaire, pour sa part.

- Il s'en remettra... .

- J'me fais pas de soucis pour lui.

De nouveau le silence et cet échange visuel.

La dernière fois que Regina avait plongé dans ces iris clairs – lesquels étaient, à l'époque, amplis de larmes-, elle avait pensé ne plus jamais les revoir. Pas avec tout ce qu'il lui était arrivée à cause de Zelena, la Sorcière Malveillante de l'Ouest tout droit sortant du monde d'Oz. Mais pas un jour, pas une nuit blanche n'étaient passés sans qu'elle ne se perdît dans ses souvenirs et qu'elle les revécût, là devant elle, lui transmettant silencieusement les sentiments qu'ils ne pouvaient être dit par des mots.

Ô comme elle s'y était perdue tant de fois... .

Et quand elle revenait à ses esprits, c'était toujours avec un pincement dans la poitrine, un goût amer dans la bouche et une vision floue de part les larmes accumulées.

Mais aujourd'hui, il en était tout autre.

Le pincement s'était transformé en une explosion de joie qui peinait à se contenir dans la poitrine, le goût amer avait disparu et la vision... Et bien la vision restait floue. Mais à cause d'émotions plus joyeuses.

Emma les perçut très bien dans les yeux de la brune, et elle était persuadée qu'il devait en être de-même, la concernant.

- C'est sympa de vous revoir, Regina, avoua-t-elle alors d'une voix douce accompagnée d'un délicat sourire.

- Le plaisir est partagé... Emma.

La blonde se permit de se perdre dans la voix grave et tremblante du Maire, qui faisait écho dans ses oreilles.

_Mon Dieu, cette voix,_ pensa-t-elle en freinant ses émotions. _Comment j'ai pu l'oublier ?_

Inconsciemment, elles s'étaient approchées plus près l'une de l'autre, ne laissant plus qu'un pied entre elles.

A aucun moment, elles ne s'étaient quittées du regard jusqu'à ce que de petites gouttes de pluies éclatassent leur bulle et ne vinssent atterrir sur leurs visages.

Emma leva machinalement les yeux pour s'assurer de ce qu'elle savait déjà puis porta son attention sur le Granny's se trouvant derrière Regina avant de les rediriger vers le ciel.

- J'ai l'impression que ça ne sera pas qu'un petit nuage passager...

Elle reposa ensuite les yeux sur la jeune femme qui semblait boire les paroles qu'elle débitait sans se soucier un seul instant de ce qu'il l'entourait.

- Que dites-vous qu'on aille s'abriter au Granny's ? On pourra parler du temps perdu et de Henry, autour d'un café.

A l'évocation de leur fils, les émotions de Regina doublèrent instantanément et encore plus lorsqu'elle se souvint qu'elle n'avait pu faire de seconde potion pour lui ramener également ses souvenirs.

- Henry, laissa-t-elle échapper dans un souffle en portant une main contre sa poitrine où il avait prit l'habitude, depuis son plus jeune âge, de poser sa joue.

Son petit Prince... .

Il lui manquait tellement !

Si Blanche n'avait pas été présente, elle aurait commis l'irréparable, dans la Forêt Enchantée.

Et en ce jour, toutes ces émotions; ces sentiments qui se matérialisaient en plus grand nombre, n'auraient jamais été ressenti.

Car sans coeur, il en aurait été purement impossible.

- Comment va-t-il ? Et-il au courant ? s'empressa-t-elle de vouloir savoir.

- Allons discuter de tout ça, au chaud.

Lui souriant gentiment, Emma lui ouvrit le passage tout en maintenant respectueusement une main dans le bas de son dos, Regina se laissant gracieusement faire.

Et alors que la porte du petit diner se refermait derrière le duo qui prenait place sur une même banquette, l'averse se mit à tomber.

Mais à travers ce temps pluvieux où les pensées de certains habitants se calquaient, un soleil fit son apparition de derrière un nuage, illuminant de ses rayons chaleureux, le bâtiment, concordant parfaitement avec l'effervescence de la Reine et de la Sauveuse qui s'étaient enfin retrouvées... pour probablement, ne plus se quitter avant un long moment.

**FIN**

**oOoOooOoOo**

**Bon ok, je vous avouerais que j'ai grandement envie de faire une suite à cet OS. *mon Dieu, pauvre de moi...et de vous lol* C'est juste que je veux absolument voir Emma remercier comme il se doit, Regina pour les souvenirs qu'elle lui a donné ! :3**

**Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que vous aurez appréciés cet OS.**

**Merci d'avoir lu :)**

**Bises,**

**Legma.**


End file.
